Esto NO es un secuestro
by Aix-chan
Summary: Secuela de "esto NO es una historia de amor" John sufre las consecuencias de los rumores en Internet iniciados por su amigo, pero jamás pensó que El Gobierno Británico se involucrara... que ingenuo había sido.


Ésto es una secuela de mi otra historia "esto NO es una historia de amor" espero que les guste :)

Sí, tal vez hacer las compras jamás fue su actividad favorita, pero ahora... era mucho peor. Culpaba a Sherlock, claro ¿a quién más? Sólo a él se le ocurriría publicar en Internet, para que todo Londres, y de hecho, todo aquél con un mínimo conocimiento del Inglés que por azares del destino llegase al blog de su amigo, supiera, error, pensara que ambos eran pareja. En fin, las compras: Unos días antes, cuando menos, servían como excusa para entablar conversaciones con algunas mujeres, para variar (porque vamos, las únicas mujeres con las que convivía regularmente eran Molly, que no recordaba del todo su nombre, y la Sra. Hudson). Sin embargo, su último intento de invitar a salir a una, acabó con una bofetada, varías miradas incriminatorias e insultos del estilo "El cretino que engaña a Sherlock Holmes". Cuando todos comenzaron a susurrar y mirarlo, supuso que era tiempo de desistir.

El camino hacia el departamento jamás le había parecido tan largo, con la mejilla ligeramente enrojecida por el golpe anterior, y los peatones mirándolo como quién acaba de robarle un dulce a un niño, lo único que quería hacer era lanzarle las compras a Sherlock, esconderse entre muchas mantas con una buena maratón de tv basura, y no volver a salir al exterior por lo menos en los próximos tres años. Sí, era un buen plan.

Mientras enumeraba mentalmente las mantas más suaves que poseía y se acercaba al 221B, notó un nada discreto coche negro estacionado frente a su hogar. Giró los ojos, hizo una despreocupada seña al vehículo para que quién estuviese tras los oscuros cristales lo esperara, e ingresó a su casa. Depositó las compras en la mesa (ya podría lanzarle otra cosa a Sherlock), tomó su arma por si Mycroft se ponía pesado, y se despidió de su amigo, aún cuando, en su palacio mental, era improbable que lo oyera.

—Dile a Mycroft que tengo celular—Pidió como saludo. Luego de los incidentes de "La Mujer", sólo aceptaba subir a sospechosos autos oscuros si era Anthea quien lo recogía.

Ella sonrió sin apartar sus ojos de su BlackBerry, aunque John no se quedó esperando mayor respuesta para subir al coche. El viaje fue tan silencioso como de costumbre, incluso tal vez más, debido a la falta de motivación del rubio, que no estaba dispuesto a recibir otro golpe intentando algo que jamás iba a pasar.

En cuanto llegaron a un edificio abandonado, como ya era costumbre, Anthea se separó de él sin mirarlo y le indicó por cual pasillo debía ir. Sólo había uno, de todas formas. No era tan estúpido. Siguió el camino que le indicaba el maldito pasillo vagamente iluminado, insultando mentalmente a Mycroft por retrasar su cita con el televisor y tratarlo como idiota. Más bien, ¿qué podía querer esta vez? Sherlock estaba tranquilo, aún sin un caso, porque tenía un "interesante" experimento del cual ocuparse (involucraba ranas y chocolate, así que no quería saber).

—Si lo que te preocupa es la falta de disparos, escondí sus balas hace unos días—Habló a la nada, mirando alrededor sin dejar de caminar—junto con los cigarrillos.

—Nada de eso, Dr. Watson, no es mi hermano quien me preocupa en esta ocasión— Respondió con su habitual sonrisa, que por cierto, John jamás interpretaría como verdadera.

Mycroft estaba, como siempre, de pie en el centro exacto del lugar, con su paraguas negro y un celular de idéntico color, tecleando de vez en cuando y leyendo quién sabe qué. John supuso que el edificio estaba desierto (Habrían alejado a uno o dos vagabundos del lugar), pero algo le causaba la impresión, como cada vez que debía hablar con el mayor de los Holmes, de que lo estaban vigilando... tal vez acompañados de rifles de francotirador.

—Bien ¿qué te preocupa?

—Sólo quisiera aclarar ciertos puntos importantes respecto a algunas cosas que circulan en Internet.

Empezaba a odiar la palabra Internet.

—Mira, si es por lo que Sherlock escribió, yo...

—No, ese no es un problema, lo esperaba tarde o temprano.

Empezaba a odiar a Mycroft.

—Pero yo no...

—Sólo debemos dejar claro que, Sherlock aburrido no es la mitad de peligroso de lo que puede ser enojado o triste—Comentó haciendo girar su paraguas—Así que debería tener cuidado, Dr. Watson.

—Sherlock y yo no somos pareja—Respondió automáticamente, y es que, realmente, no quería tener esa conversación.

—Ese es el tipo de comentarios peligrosos a los que me refiero—Apuntó a John con su sombrilla y una sonrisa (en apariencia) amable.

El doctor miró alrededor nervioso, volviendo finalmente sus inquietos ojos al objeto con el que el gobierno británico lo apuntaba.

—Dime que ese paraguas no es ningún tipo de arma camuflada.

—No lo sé—Respondió sin quitar su sonrisa—Pero incluso si no lo es ¿realmente cree que estamos solos?

John se aseguraría de no volver a seguir a ese sujeto a lugares abandonados nunca más.

Tal vez le agradaba el peligro y demás, pero esa pequeña voz interior que generalmente ignoraba, le pedía a gritos que le dejara una nota a Sherlock, empacara sus suéteres y películas cursis, y tomara el primer avión que lo llevara lejos de los Holmes. Bueno, no es que fuera a hacerle caso, pero la perspectiva de alejarse de Mycroft resultaba tentadora.

—¿Qué quieres exactamente?—Cuestionó nervioso.

—Nada en absoluto, sólo aclaremos que el daño físico que puedas recibir será equivalente a su daño emocional.

¿Mycroft no podía deducir que simplemente era otra tontería de Sherlock? ¡Su apellido era Holmes, por todos los cielos! Era absurdo pensar que aceptaría lo que había dicho su hermano como la absoluta e irrefutable verdad sin cuestionarlo siquiera un segundo.

¡Algo estaba realmente mal!

—Mira, Mycroft, yo no estoy...— El mayor levantó su mano derecha, posicionando sus dedos de modo que pudiese chasquearlos. Algo le dijo a John que si lo permitía no saldría vivo de ésta.

—¿Usted no está...?—Animó sin mover su mano, con una insoportable sonrisa que demostraba superioridad en exceso.

John no paraba de pensar en sus múltiples y poco alentadoras opciones. Podía correr, pero alguien lo detendría. Podía intentar persuadirlo para que, tal vez, no lo matara, pero no parecía demasiado probable obtener buenos resultados. Podía llamar a Sherlock, o a Lestrade, o a alguien, pero ninguna opción tenía necesariamente un "final feliz" en su mente. Podía, también, ir por la única opción que no le agradaba.

—Yo...

Sherlock abrió algo somnoliento sus verdes ojos, regresando de un día ocupado reorganizando su palacio mental (se vio "obligado" a borrar el nombre de Lestrade... de nuevo) y notó las bolsas de las compras en la mesa de la cocina. Su rostro reflejó un poco de molestia, era trabajo de John hacer las compras, y por supuesto, también organizarlas. No iba a hacerlo él. Miró alrededor buscando a quién regañar, pero su amigo no estaba. Era ya de noche, pero le había prohibido salir por un mes, y luego de lo que publicó en su blog, dudaba que tuviese alguien con quien hacerlo de cualquier forma.

John no estaba en una cita, y claramente no estaba en el departamento, pero había llegado con las compras. Probablemente estaría con Mycroft.

Chasqueó la lengua. Detestaba a Mycroft.

John entró, aunque había escuchado sus pasos levemente irregulares, no esperaba encontrarlo tan cansado. Y por supuesto, no pudo evitar preguntarse que demonios había hecho Mycroft ahora. Entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo dramáticamente como acostumbraba, parado junto al sofá. A cambio, por cierto, solo recibió una clara mirada de "no estoy de humor", pero el detective era bueno ignorando ciertas cosas.

—¿Te golpeó una mujer? Es notable tu esfuerzo por mantener tu promesa, John—Lanzó sarcásticamente a modo de bienvenida.

—Planeaba pedirle una cita para el próximo mes—Se defendió—y descuida, no volverá a pasar, aprendí mi lección—Murmuró rozando el área donde lo habían golpeado aquella mañana, según él, ya no se notaba, pero Sherlock era Sherlock.

—¿No volverá a pasar? lástima, si incumplías podía pedirte otra cosa ¿Qué te dijo Mycroft?

John realmente no quería responder eso.

—Digamos que la próxima vez que tengas un plan para molestarlo, me apunto.

El rubio se escabulló a la cocina dando por terminado el asunto, pero el azabache lo siguió, completamente curioso. John comenzó, como cada día, a guardar comida que necesitarían si Sherlock realmente comiese algo, pero dado que no era el caso, seguía acumulándose. Y él simplemente se negaba a comprar menos, porque sería como permitirle no comer.

—De acuerdo pero ¿qué te dijo Mycroft?—Repitió.

John preparó café para ambos ignorando completamente la pregunta. Le colocó azúcar al que correspondía a Sherlock y volvió a la sala, tomando asiento en su sofá y dejando el café cerca del de su amigo. El detective lo siguió y se paró delante de él, mirándolo fijamente. Si no se lo decía, tendría que deducirlo. John suspiró.

—¿No tienes ranas con chocolate que atender?

—Es sobre nuestra relación.

—Dios, no digas "relación" Sherlock.

—¿Pero qué fue exactamente lo que hizo para preocuparte tanto?—murmuró para sí mismo entrecerrando los ojos.

Watson esperaba que se cansara tarde o temprano, pero realmente no estaba de humor para soportar mucho de Sherlock, y si no desistía pronto acabaría dándole un buen puñetazo. Eso no era bueno, porque probablemente su más reciente apodo cambiaría a "El cretino que engaña y golpea a Sherlock Holmes".

—No estoy preocupado, Sherlock—Refutó, esperando que el otro desistiese.

El azabache, por su parte, estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Si había acaso alguien más obstinado que John, ese sería él sin duda. A Sherlock no le gustaba no saber, y de tener que amenazar a John con extender su condena de abstinencia a las citas de un mes a un año (aunque no representara ninguna diferencia real, considerando la más reciente creencia popular sobre su relación) lo haría con mucho gusto. Tomó su teléfono y se lo mostró a John.

—Puedo publicar una patética y cursi historia sobre nuestra primera pelea de pareja en los próximos cuatro minutos si no respondes, John—Amenazó, hablando rápido como de costumbre.

—¿Debería importarme eso? Ya todos tienen una falsa idea sobre lo que hacemos por aquí.

—Tal vez ya te consideren un cretino, pero puedo hacerlo mucho peor y lo sabes.

—¿Serías capaz de arruinar mi nula vida social sólo por saber qué me dijo tu hermano? Espera, no respondas eso, no creo querer saber—Se respondió a sí mismo irritado.

—Sabes como funciona, soy capaz de acusar a Lestrade de homicidio de ser necesario.

—¿Por qué a Lestrade?—John seguía sin comprender como funcionaba la mente de su auto-proclamada pareja, o de qué manera lo beneficiaría acusar al Detective Inspector de un homicidio que tal vez jamás ocurrió, pero comprender a Sherlock no era algo simple.

—¿Vas a hablar o no?

El doctor suspiró exasperado. Depositó con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria el café en la mesa, y se incorporó hasta pararse, mirando fijamente a Sherlock, que en algún momento había decidido tomar asiento en su correspondiente sofá, frente a él. Rodó los ojos al aceptar que no se rendiría, y decidió que Mycroft se las pagaría luego.

—Me hizo jurarte amor eterno, o algo por el estilo ¿quieres saber más?

—No, creo que no.

—Bien.

Sherlock se mantuvo pensando en silencio incluso luego de que John se retirara a su habitación después de terminar su café y ver unos programas de TV. Cuando quiso notar la hora, ya eran cerca de las cuatro, y su compañero debía estar dormido, pero el tiempo no podía importarle menos. Sonrió, después de todo, había llegado a una importante resolución.

Tal vez Mycroft, incuso con sus secuestros, no fuese tan detestable.

Aunque probablemente John estaría en desacuerdo.

Fin.


End file.
